spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie
The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie is a movie that never ends. It airs on Box Productions, and once it does, it never stops. Plot I think it has something to do with Mr. Krabs vs. Plankton. Also Sandy and Paddy time travel and Squlliam drops a new rap. Transcript Narrator: Ahh...It's a Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day. Doctor: SpongeBob, I regret to inform you that you have ligma. SpongeBob: What's ligma? Doctor: I'd rather not explain it. (SpongeBob walks home) Patrick: HEY BUDDY! SpongeBob: Hey! just got back from the doctor, he said I have "ligma". It's Probably nothing! Patrick: OK! Let's Play throw the Rock! SpongeBob: OK! Patrick: (snickers) LIGMA BAL- Squidward: What are you doing?! Patrick: Not much, SpongeBob has ligma. Squidward: Ligma? That's a serious disease. SpongeBob: What does ligma do to people? Squidward: A little bit of everything. Memory loss, damage to parts of you, death. SpongeBob: Death?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (SpongeBob wakes up in bed, screaming) SpongeBob: AHHHHHH!!!! (calms down) Phew! It was just a horrible nightmare. Wait, a nightmare? I haven't had one of those since 1989! SpongeBob: (Thinking) I think that was just for plot convenience. Whatever that is. (SpongeBob reads a Book for a minute.) SpongeBob: Eh, that book is boring. You know, I'm gonna play that "Baldi's Basics" game, Squidward says that if I play it, I will become a master at math! (SquidClone enters) SquidClone: Hey guys! SpongeBob: Hey! Patrick: Hi BEST FRIEND STEALER SquidClone: What? Patrick: You think I don't know that I've been replaced? SquidClone: Wait! That's not it at all! Patrick: WELL THEN WHAT IS IT?! SquidClone: Can't we all be best friends? Patrick: Oh okay then! (A mystery limo pulls up and Mr. Krabs hops out) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? (Squidward runs out of his house) Squidward: Who's limo is that Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Why it's mine! Squidward: But I thought you hate spending money! Mr. Krabs: Yeah until I invested in oil. Now I'm a trillionare who can spend a whole lot of money without any backlash! SpongeBob: What? Patrick: What's "investment"? Mr. Krabs: Ughhh SquidClone: An investment is like you get more money for putting money in something. Mr. Krabs: Yeah! Patrick: I still don't get it. SpongeBob: Well that's okay you don't ''have ''to get it. Mr. Krabs: Anyways I was wondering if you boys wanted to come to the oil rig with me? SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and SquidClone: Sure! (The group hop into a mysterious van) Mr. Krabs: Alright, this is the guy who's helping me make money, Sven Untrust Iamactuallyarapistson. Squidward: That sounds shady. Patrick: Yeah! Who names their child Sven? (Squidward sighs deeply) SquidClone: So now we get to get money? Spongebob: Yeah, where's the dough old man? Mr. Krabs: Well it's my money but I guess I can give you some. (Mr. Krabs hands the four each half of a penny) Squidward: Eugene! Combined this is 2 cents! Mr. Krabs: And? That's more than I've ever payed you! SpongeBob: That's good enough for me! Squidward: Do you know ''anything ''that you can buy for half a penny? (The van pulls up to a shady vendor that sells hot dogs for half a cent) SquidClone: This looks tasty! Patrick: Ooh ooh ooh, I want one! (Patrick buys a hot dog, eats it, and passes out) Mr. Krabs: Let's just put him in the trunk. Squidward: Is he dead? (The window connecting the driver to the passengers opens up) Sven: Nope! He is alive, just got severe food poisoning! Mr. Krabs: Thank Neptune. Looks like the hide the body game will have to wait. SquidClone: Says who? Squidward: (raises one eyebrow) Mr. Krabs: Suspicious. SquidClone: Can I try a hot dog? My physical therapist says I need to sleep more. Mr. Krabs: Go ahead! (SquidClone runs up to the vendor) SquidClone: Got it! (SquidClone eats his hot dog and gets food poisoning) Squidward: Well we can't just lay them on each other, that would be gay. Sven: What did you just say? Squidward: That if we put them on each other that would be gay. Sven: I will have you know that I am gay! Mr. Krabs: (under his breath) that explains the last name and who he took. Sven: Old man, out of the car! Mr. Krabs: It's my business! Sven: I don't care! SpongeBob: That was a little harsh. Mr. Krabs: Fine I'll go, but I'm taking this with me! (Mr. Krabs pulls a tire off of the limo) Sven: That cost hundreds of dollars! Mr. Krabs: And when I sell it those dollars will be mine. (Suddenly, the Hot Dog Vendor shoots SpongeBob, Patrick, Sven, SquidClone, Squidward and Mr. Krabs with some tranquillizer darts...) SpongeBob: Woah! How dar-re y-you.... (The Gang all collapse simultaneously. Then, the Hot Dog Vendor realises something...) Hot Dog Vendor: Oh crap, there's nowhere for me to put them. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I don't feel so good. (SpongeBob passes out) Patrick: Ouch. (Patrick passes out) Mr. Krabs: Who are Hot Dog Vendor? (Mr. Krabs passes out; Hot Dog Vendor pulls off a mask and reveals himself to be Plankton) Plankton: Those fools never saw it coming! I mean who sells something for half of a penny? (The rest of the gang passes out...) (Dennis comes from above) Dennis: You called? Plankton: Yes. Please eliminate everyone in the back of that van. (SquidClone wakes up as Dennis opens the trunk, delivering a kick to his face) SquidClone: Squidward DRIVE! (Squidward wakes up and gets to the driver's seat) Dennis: You'll pay for that! SquidClone: Not if you can't catch us! (Everyone else wakes up) SpongeBob: So Squidward do I really have ligma? Squidward: Yes SpongeBob. LIGMA BALLS! SpongeBob: That's disgusting! Mr. Krabs: Not to mention gay. Squidward: It was a joke guys. Mr. Krabs: Whatever. SquidClone: I saw Dennis and Plankton! Mr. Krabs: They must be up to no good! Selling hot dogs for half a cent? Squidward: That's all you care about? Patrick: Half a cent sounds reasonable! (SpongeBob suddenly collapses and begins to succumb from Ligma…) Patrick: SpongeBob! What's happening to you? SpongeBob: It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for... (SpongeBob begins to regenerate Doctor Who style...) Patrick: What the... (SpongeBob fully regenerates, this time looking a bit crazy in the eye) SpongeBob: Eat me! Eat me! Patrick: Aaaah! (runs away. SpongeBob runs after him) Squidward: Do I even want to know? Mr. Krabs: Just shut up and drive the car Mr. Squidward. SquidClone: Are we just going to let that happen? Squidward: I mean if they both happen to run off of a cliff... I mean, no. (Squidward follows SpongeBob from a distance in the limo, but Dennis notices and follows them at a distance) Dennis: (into walkie-talkie) boss, I'm following them now. Plankton: Good. Maybe if we mess up Krabs' oil production he will be forced to give me the secret formula! Dennis: Why? Plankton: I actually haven't thought of that yet. Dennis: Whatever I'll keep following them. (Elsewhere, Sandy and Paddy are talking) Sandy: So you sure about this? Paddy: Yep! Sandy: Maybe this time machine will solve SpongeBob's ligma! Paddy: (deep sigh) Sandy: What? Ohhhh. Paddy: (deep inhale) LIGMA BA- Sandy: Ugh! Paddy: At least we can see other things from the past. Sandy: Yeah like the Wild West! Paddy: Or the future. Sandy: Yeah I would like to meet my great-great-great grandkids Paddy: Okay. Or when Satan was born! Sandy: Oh, I already know what that's like. Unless you wanna throw up ten times you don't want to know. Paddy: Then let's go to the future, i guess. (The movie cuts back to SpongeBob chasing Patrick) Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!! Squidward: Mr. Krabs is anybody hurt? Mr. Krabs: Not that I can see. (Out of nowhere a golden limo arrives and Squilliam steps out with a tranq gun) Squilliam: I have the cure! (He shoots SpongeBob) Squidward: Sq-sq-Squilliam? Squilliam: Hello there Squidward. I'm going to drop a new hit rap. (Squilliam puts on sunglasses and starts rapping) Squilliam Time Yo listen up you fools, I’ma make you feel like tools. When I’m through with you, You’ll be black and blue, Thinking a train hit you. Squidward be thinkin’ that he be wild But in reality he’s pretty mild. If you want good beats and fresh rhymes, Put on the music it’s Squilliam time. My words so lit, Your tongue be bit, Thinking, “wow, this guys it”. You may be askin’ where I got my skills, Lemme tell you it’s because I don’t pay no bills. Words on fire, always burning brighter, Lemme tell you I’m also a fighter. Twenty-so years, you still can’t play, Figure out something or I will slay. Mr. Krabs be thinkin' he be rich, Check me out on Insta bitch. I got ten cars, all on fleek, It’s because I don’t let others seek. You still not ready? Ready to go? I’m always never at an all time low. I answer to nobody, not even the cops, It’s because they got no hops. Patrick be thinkin’ he is good At what? At least not in the hood. I’m here and I got my gold, Check it out as the story unfolds. The haters, not a problem I simply look and dissolve em’. And still you think that I ain’t great, At least I don’t act like I’m eight. Remember last night? Oh wait you don’t, Your mom was saying, no Squilliam don’t! If you want good beats and fresh rhymes, Put on the music it’s Squilliam time. P-P-Put on the music It’s Squilliam time. Ain’t nobody gonna talk me down, I am wearing my golden crown. Treat me like a peasant, I’m a king, But you talk to me without that bling. SpongeBob be thinkin’ he got the power, When’s the last time that guy showered? Now let me stay and drop the hammer, And I’m gonna do it in a legend manner. If you want good beats and fresh rhymes, Put on the music it’s Squilliam time. If you want good beats and fresh rhymes, Put on the music it’s Squilliam time. P-P-Put on the music it’s Squilliam time, P-P-Put on the music it’s Squilliam time. Back to Normal Squidward: I have to admit that was actually kind of good. Mr. Krabs: He said he's richer than me! Squilliam: I might be. Mr. Krabs: Do you have almost a trillion dollars saved up? Squilliam: N-no. Mr. Krabs: That's what I thought fancy boy. Squilliam: I still live fancier because you never spend any money! Mr. Krabs: I do too! Just last week I bought groceries! Squilliam: Yeah, but you need those! Mr. Krabs: Well I actually started a farm to save money! Squilliam: Why? (Scooter shows up) Scooter: WHATS UP DUDES, YOU GUYS WANNA HEAR A JOKE? HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKES TO GET TO THE CENTER PART OF A CLAMPOP?! (silence) CLAMETY EIGHT! HAHAHAHHAAHAH! (a random man enters with a gun) Man: You know what Scooter, screw off, you're just wasting my time! Scooter: ALRIGHT RANDOM GUY, I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YA! I GUESS ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER THEN! AHAAHHAHHA Man: Talk about filler, people. Scooter: AAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING IN A YEAR AHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAAAAAAA Man: (shoots Scooter) Man, what a piece of- Squilliam: Ahem, we were trying to talk abut a farm. Mr. Krabs: Yes we were. Squilliam: Wait what were we talking about again? I forgot. Mr. Krabs: Something about a farm? Squilliam: Oh yeah. Screw farms, they're for peasants. Mr. Krabs: You calling me a peasant?! Squilliam: Yes I am. Peasant. (Gets knocked out by Krabs' fist) Mr. Krabs: Take that Scooter: WOW HAHHAHAHAHAHHA Mr. Krabs: Wait, should somebody see if SpongeBob is ok? Squilliam: Well, don't count on me. Squidward: Huh, could you believe i've forgot that SpongeBob was shot during this whole time? Scooter: Same here. Squidward: (to Scooter) You were'nt even there when it happened. Scooter: Oh. (walks away, then falls off a cliff) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (CRASH!) CLAMETY EIGHT!!! Patrick: This movie sux SpongeBob: dont talk like that patri- oh no were talking like two year olds Squidward: oh no Wat do we do Mr. Krabs: i dont no (They wait for 123456789012345678901234567890098765432109876543210987654321 hours) Patrick: this movie still sux Category:CrazySponge Category:Transcripts Category:Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 Movies Category:2019 Movies Category:2020 Films Category:Films Category:2018 Films Category:2019 Films Category:2020 Category:2019 Category:Films Directed by CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Anything Category:All Genres Category:Comedy Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:Infinite Time Category:Articles approved by FireMatch Category:Box Movies